


Drabbles Round 2

by AthenaxVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Belladonna is a long-furred black cat, Betrayal Arc, Blind Date, Canon Compliant, Cats, Character Study, Couples Selfies, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Excessive dabbing, Fighting, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Goblin is one of those hairless cats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nihilism, Pirates, Polyamory, Red is the true mom-friend of the group, Red threatens an intervention, Red would hoard cats if he could, Reunions, Running Away, Shadow being a little shit, Snarky Boyfriends, Sort Of, Sugar dating, Teasing, Vio is slightly more reasonable, Vio says something to Blue that actually makes him cry, an au i want to expand on in the future, and Bartleby Monteclair III (yes like the Sonic Underground character) is a fat tabby, as is his MO, blue does sick stunts, coming back to abandoned places, green has a near heart attack, mostly - Freeform, vine references, why are you booing me im right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: Another round of drabbles from tumblr bruh.





	1. the kids aren't okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to 4dorks-1windmage-1shadow: "an empty car in an empty parking lot" and... weird request but Vaati/Vio?

          Vio sees the car on his way home from work. It’s a nice car- too nice for the neighborhood- and it’s just sitting there, innocently, in the middle of the lot belonging to an abandoned bookstore. It draws his attention, his curiosity, like a moth to a flame.

 

          He stands there, staring at it, mentally warring with himself. If this is a trap, a ruse to get him jumped and mugged where nobody can see him nor care if they could, he’d be a damned fool to go investigate. What’s the saying- curiosity killed the cat? Even if satisfaction brought it back, you could never be too careful. There were all sorts of crazies in the world- he didn’t fancy getting kidnapped by any of them.

 

          Movement catches his eye- a silhouette looking at him through the glass of the bookstore door. It’s been chained and locked up since it was abandoned. Vio looks around warily, and when he looks back the silhouette is gone.

 

          Does he dare?

 

          ...Against his better judgement, he does. Vio takes a cursory glance around the lot again, and when he’s sure no one is watching he quickly crosses the parking lot. He skirts around the car and then walks around the back of the store, not even bothering with the front door. He doesn’t fancy breaking a window to get in- he’s got a stable job and two cats at home to provide for, there’s no way he’s getting in trouble for breaking and entering. He finds the back door open.

 

          Not obviously broken into, just unlocked. Like somebody had a key...or picked the lock. It’s dark inside.

 

          He hears a crash, a loud exclamation. “Shit!” Somebody yelps, and Vio is hurrying inside before he can process it, concern furrowing his brow.

 

          He finds someone he hasn’t seen in years, extracting himself from a toppled pile of boxes. He takes the sight of him in- his hair has gotten longer, there are streaks of darker color in it now.

 

          “Vaati?” Vio breathes out his name before he can stop himself. Vaati looks up and their eyes lock. He’s no longer as baby-faced as he was back then- his cheekbones are sharp and his chin is angled and the hardness that was always in his eyes is gone now. He can’t tell what has replaced it.

 

          “Vio?” He asks, brushing dust off of his jeans and standing up. He’s taller now too, but still only comes up to Vio’s nose. He’s visibly healthier. No longer standing like a caged animal. They stand there, looking at each other.

 

          Vio thinks back to when he last saw him- it was middle school right? The details are fuzzy. He didn’t much pay attention to Vaati then- only when he came around to bother him or his friends, and he’d tell him off with some snarky quip that made him stomp off, fuming. Vaati did a lot of stomping and fuming in middle school.

 

         The day he remembers the most was the day Vaati ran away. He walked by this same bookstore on the way home to see Vaati run out of it.

 

_He was crying._

 

_He looked devastated._

 

_Vio chased him all the way to central park, curious, concerned despite himself. It was there that Vaati turned around to yell at him._

 

_“Why are you following me? Go away!” People were staring at them now. Vaati didn’t seem to notice._

 

_“Why are you crying?” Vio asked him, lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Are you okay?”_

 

_Vaati_

 

_laughed._

 

_And laughed and laughed and laughed and then his laughter turned to sobbing and for the first time, arguably too late, Vio saw him. He saw how he stood, hunched like a cornered animal. He saw the bags under Vaati’s eyes, eyes hardened with some emotion he couldn’t place. He saw the way his clothes didn’t quite fit, how they hung off his frame. He saw the backpack, stuffed full of clothes and odd items._

 

_He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was normally so verbose that even his teachers had trouble understanding him. Now, he had no words. V_ _aati looked at him, his hands visibly trembling._

 

_“I’m running away.” He said. “I can’t take it anymore. Do you have any idea-” He stopped himself short, shaking his head sharply. Vio struggled to find a reply, and Vaati took a step back._

 

_“You shouldn’t run away. What will your parents think?” He was grasping at straws. Vaati glared at him._

 

 _“I don’t_ have _parents. I never have.” Vio didn’t know what to say to that- what_ could _he say to that? Vaati didn’t give him a chance to find out._

 

_“Will you come with me?” He asked. There was something hesitant in his gaze. Vio frowned._

 

_“I can’t go with you. I have school and friends and a family-”_

 

_“Forget it.” Vaati snapped, interrupting him. “Forget I asked.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_Vaati locked eyes with him in that moment, and Vio saw something in him crumble._

 

_“I’m terrified.” His voice was small, smaller than Vio had ever heard it. Vio stepped towards him._

 

_Vaati turned and ran._

 

           The bookstore closed not long after. It’s owner had died. Vio walked by it every day, looking for a sign that Vaati had come back. He never did.

 

           Until now.

 

           “Are you going to keep standing there, staring at me?” Vaati asks, bringing Vio back to the present. He leans his weight on his left side, a hand on his hip. Vio swallows nervously.

 

           “What- what are you doing here?” He asks, wincing when it comes out more accusatory than he meant. Vaati narrows his eyes.

 

           “Heard the old man kicked the bucket. Came back to see if I could salvage the store, maybe re-open it.” Vaati says. Amusement dances in his eyes as he adds: “Is that all? No ‘Hi Vaati, good to see you’?”

 

            He can’t help but crack a grin at that, surprised though he is. “Hi Vaati,” he says. “Good to see you.”

 

            Vaati smiles, and there’s something wistful about it. Vio’s never seen him smile before, not this genuinely, and he thinks that he’d like to keep making Vaati smile like that.

 

            “What about you? What are _you_ doing here?” Vio shakes himself out of his sappy, sappy train of thought at the question.

 

            “I was on my way home from work when I saw the car parked in the lot. I, uh... thought I’d investigate. Is it yours?

 

            “It is.” Vaati nods.

 

            “It’s... nice.” Vio grimaces. He doesn’t know why he hesitated. Maybe it’s the veritable elephant in the room. “So...”

 

            “So?” He looks at Vio expectantly. “You can ask. It’s not a big deal.”

 

            Vio winces, wondering when he had become so easy to read. He looks out the boarded up window at the waning light outside.

 

           “Maybe not here?” He says, looking back at Vaati. “I’ll pay for dinner if you don’t mind driving.”

 

          Vaati looks at him for a long moment, and Vio almost thinks he’s going to say no. Then, he smiles, and it takes Vio’s breath away, and he shrugs.

 

          “Fair enough.”

 

          Vaati locks up the store- he did actually have a key, to Vio’s surprise- and then the two of them get in his car. An Elton John song (”I’m Still Standing”) plays on the radio as they drive down the street to a buffet Vio knows of in relative quiet. It’s not an awkward quiet, for which Vio is thankful.

 

         When they’ve paid, and piled their plates high with food (Vaati sticks mostly to vegetables, Vio notes), the questions pour out of him.

 

         “What happened?” He starts, and then doesn’t stop. “Where did you go? Why did you leave in the first place? Why’d you come back?”

 

          Vaati laughs, a short, almost nervous sound. “In order?”

 

          “Uh-” Vio’s cheeks redden. “You don’t have to unless you want to. I think I already asked one of those already.”

 

          If he did, Vaati doesn’t acknowledge it. He picks at some rice with his chopsticks and Vio watches him curiously.

 

          “I uh...I was in a bad place.” He begins, eyes downcast. “Ezlo never...hit me or anything, but he yelled. When I was too loud, when I was too quiet, whenever I brought home anything less than A’s from school. He kept telling me to do better when I was already doing my best.”

 

          He says all of this factually. Like it’s a story he’s telling about somebody else, not himself.

 

          “I would...forgo food for studying and sleep for studying until I got sick from it, and then he would yell at me for not taking care of myself. As soon as I got better he’d go right back to being disappointed in me all the time and pushing me as hard as he’d been before. I got fed up, so I ran.” Vaati locks eyes with Vio and Vio can’t look away. “I lived on and off the streets, found a job in Ordon eventually. Got therapy, took dance classes, had a couple of flings. Couple years later I got a notice on the front door of my apartment saying that the old man was dead and he’d left me an inheritance in his will.”

 

          Vio tilts his head at him. “Why come back to a place that holds such bad memories for you?”

 

          Vaati picks up a dumpling, pops it in his mouth. Chews and swallows, and then he says: “Because I loved the bookstore. I missed it.” His eyes are misty, staring off into the distance. “Didn’t love the old man so much as I loved the place he called home.”

 

          They eat in companionable silence for a bit while Vio mulls over his words. When they get dessert, he works up the nerve to ask: “Do you have a place to stay?”

 

          Vaati shrugs. “I was gonna rent a hotel room until I got everything sorted.”

 

          “Don’t bother. You’re not allergic to cats are you?” Vio grins at him, and Vaati snorts.

 

          “Not allergic, just never liked them. Are you offering your place?” He glances up at Vio over his ice cream. He seems surprised, and maybe nervous. Dammit, Vio should be better at reading people than this.

 

          “If you want it.”

 

           Vaati tilts his head, seems to think about it.

 

           “I’d appreciate it.” He says finally, and Vio smiles.

 

           They leave, and just before they get into his car Vaati takes hold of Vio’s wrist. His eyes have some unreadable emotion in them- gratitude maybe? Vio is about to ask what’s wrong when Vaati wordlessly pulls him into a hug.

 

           It’s...nice. He smells like lavender and lemons. He’s just tall enough to tuck his chin over Vio’s shoulder and his grip is firm. He’s also really warm.

 

           “Thanks.” Vaati murmurs into his ear.

 

            Vio smiles.


	2. yee, and dare i say, haw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Green @ any of his teammates: “That was incredibly stupid and dangerous. Nice job.”

          For the umpteenth time since he was old enough to hold a sword and still called Link, pirates attacked Castle Town. Green supposed he should be grateful that was just pirates as compared to, say, Vaati and Ganon- but still.

 

           You could only fight the same group of pirates for years on end before it started to get boring.

 

           “Watch your left Blue!” Green shouted over the din of the fighting in Castle Town square. A blade crashed into his own, drawing his attention, so he didn’t see if Blue had heeded his call. Jago, the pirates’ leader, sneered down at him, lips parted to reveal rotten teeth.

 

           “Losing your touch Hero?” He asked, as Green shoved him back.

 

           “Losing your teeth, Jago?” Green mocked, smirking confidently. Jago scowled and thrust the curved blade of his sword at him, and that was all Green needed to parry and disarm him.

 

            Just in time too. The cavalry- Green snorted at his own joke- had arrived.

 

           “Hi Dad!” Red called from across the square, waving ecstatically. “We were just finishing up!”

 

           Vio ran forward to greet their father as the rest of the Royal Knights fanned out to take care of the knocked-out pirates. Green glanced around.

 

           “Where’s Blue?” He called. Red shrugged at him.

 

           “Coming!” He turned to see Blue striding towards him, a confident swagger in his step. His sword was in its sheath and his shield on his back. “It’s like these guys aren’t even trying anymore.”

 

           “Tell me about it.” Vio said, walking over to stand beside Green.

 

           There was a commotion, and one of the captured pirates made a break for it, making a beeline towards Blue.

 

           “Blue!” Green darted forward when Blue didn’t turn around. The pirate made it to him first, sword raised to strike.

 

           Green watched as Blue flashed him a knowing grin, and as if in slow motion whirled around, unsheathing his blade as he went and slashing diagonally across the pirate’s chest, knocking them backwards with the force of the blow. Green stumbled to a stop.

 

          “C’mon, if you’re gonna catch me off guard you’re gonna have to try harder than that!” Blue chided them, a cheeky grin on his face as he leaned down to tie them up.

 

          Green punched him in the arm.

 

         “That was incredibly dangerous and stupid.” He said, frowning at Blue as he straightened up to glare at him.

 

         “What? I knew what I was doing!”

 

          “You could have gotten hurt!”

 

          “I would have been fine. You worry too much.”

 

          “I don’t think I worry enough!”

 

          “Green,” Blue sighed, placing a hand on his hip. “I’m fine. Pirates are defeated and everything, now will you get off my dick?”

 

           He squawked, and smacked Blue’s arm indignantly, and stomped off in the opposite direction.

 

           Later, when they’d secured Jago’s gang in the castle dungeons and settled down for the evening off, Green clapped Blue on the shoulder and grinned at him.

 

           “Nice job.” He said.


	3. worth more than gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you please write 12 with Vio/Shadow? 12. “Stop saying your worthless, because you’re not.”

         It was something he’d been told his entire life. Existence? It wasn’t really a life; he was nothing, and then he was pulled from a mirror, sculpted with shadow and magic and wrath, and then he was taught his worth. He amounted to nothing. This was simple fact, simple as the grass being green and the sky being blue and fire being hot and flowers smelling sweet.

 

        It was never something he contested, because to do so- to insinuate that he was more than just a shadow- was to invite punishment. He knew he was a nothing; pretending to be something would get him nowhere.

 

        Nihilistic humor became his defense. If you’re worthless and you know you’re worthless, why not make a joke out of it? Even when your exact double (quadruple? quintuple? It was complicated.) reaffirms the notion and it hurts more than you can say, at least sarcasm is there for you. Armor of the bitter- shield of the hurt.

 

        The first time Vio looked him in the eyes and said “You’re not worthless,” was the first time Shadow began to doubt. He laughed it off, replying “Sure, in what world?” but inside he wanted to beg him to say it again. Nobody had ever told him that. It eased something tight and twisted and scarred in his chest.

 

        “Why do you keep saying that?” Vio asked him once after a day filled with smoke and charred forest and his arms tight around Shadow’s torso (it was adorable how frazzled the “calm and collected” Vio got when he was hundreds of feet in the air). He had this earnest look on his face- a look Shadow had seen a hundred times while spying on the heroes through the Dark Mirror.

 

         It was cute when it was directed at a book. When it was directed at him, it was intimidating. Shadow did what Shadow does best.

 

        “Keep saying what?” He asked, and even to him he sounded like a moron. Vio’s stare sharpened, piercing his defenses like ice blue knives.

 

        “I’m not going to repeat myself.” Vio replied with an air of finality, dusting himself off. He had a soot smudge on his cheek and Shadow was very tempted to lick his thumb and wipe the shmutz off the way he’d seen Green do a thousand times- usually to Red.

 

        “Because its- its true?” Shadow shook himself, and gave Vio a confused look. “I’m worth nothing. It’s just a fact.”

 

         He turned around and walked away, not waiting for Vio to catch up, not waiting to hear his response. An indignant noise sounded behind him, and then quick footsteps, and Vio wrapped a hand around Shadow’s arm, pulling him to turn around.

 

         “Who told you that you were worth nothing?” He demanded with a ferocity that first startled Shadow, and then infuriated him.

 

          “I don’t know Vio-” He stepped towards him, looming over the other. “How about everyone who I’ve ever known? What was the first thing you lot said to me? That I’m ‘just a shadow’? How about that Vio?”

 

          Vio shrunk back, lips pressed into a thin line. Shadow stared him down, fists shaking at his side.

 

          Finally, Vio looked away. “You’re obviously not worthless if you’re the first one Vaati sent to apprehend us.”

 

          Shadow scoffed. “That makes it so much better. My only worth is as a weapon.”

 

          Vio had nothing to say to that- and the conversation was over. That tight and twisted and scarred thing in his gut curled back in on itself.

 

         Then it was after he saw Green defeated at Vio’s hand, and it was late and he was heavy and warm with liquor and Vio was in his arms and he tasted victory in his kiss and everything came tumbling out in front of the fire.

 

         Vio looked, the whole time, anguished as Shadow bared his heart to him. It was the first time Shadow had seen him that way- the last was when he was smashing a mirror to save a princess and prove Vio’s words true. Everything between that was a blur of heartbreak covered by wrath and spite because he’d been stupid enough to tell him everything and let him in.

 

         Stupid and wanting. Wanting when Vio took him in his arms and whispered, “Stop saying you’re worthless, because you’re not,” and Shadow believed him. Wanting when he tied Vio to a pillar in a fit of despairing rage, ready to kill the person who he’d bared his soul to. Wanting desperately for it to be true.

 

         In the end, Vaati died with a final scream of rage, and as he went down with the ship so to speak, he felt like he was worth something. Green told him he was a hero, and he felt like he was worth something. Vio kissed and held him when he faded away, and he felt like he was worth something. The goddesses greeted him at the gates of their palace in the sky and told him he was worth something.

 

         In the end, he supposed he was.


	4. foLLOW YOUR STUPID FUCKING DREAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to 4dorks-1windmage-1shadow: Could you write "follow your stupid fucking dreams" with Shadow & Red?

         “So, full disclosure, what’re the chances I manage to finally land a gig for my band at a club that isn’t owned by Vaati and also I get to play in because the owner is actually paying me?”

 

         Red looked up from the bowl of cookie dough he was in the middle of mixing, one eyebrow arched quizzically. Tuesday night was movie night, but tonight only Shadow had shown up. Everybody else had called rain-checks for various reasons- Vio was sick, Blue had to work, Vaati was running his club, Green had to babysit his sisters. He didn’t mind it, but...

 

         Shadow dove again for the cookie dough bowl, and Red danced away from his greedy paws, not pausing his mixing.

 

        “Vaati’s not paying you?” He asked, watching as Shadow dramatically slumped over the kitchen island. Shadow folded his arms under himself and shrugged. “Do I need to give him a talk?”

 

         Shadow shook his head. “Nah, he’s paying me. I meant like, paying me because they want me to be there and aren’t just taking pity on me.”

 

         Red tilted his head, considering that.

 

         “Yeah, I don’t think Vaati pities anyone. Besides, your band is good!”

 

         Shadow laughed, straightening up and hopping up to sit on the counter. “You know that, and I know that-” He joked, “But do they know that?”

 

         Red giggled, handing Shadow the spatula for him to lick batter off of.

 

         “Listen my dude,” He said, as Shadow twisted around to watch him scoop balls of dough onto a pan with a spoon. “Follow your stupid fucking dreams. If it takes you until you’re thirty to finally make it big, then so be it. Hyrule wasn’t built in a day.”

 

          Shadow burst out laughing. “First you sounded like Blue, then you sounded like Green and then you sounded like Vio. How the fuck do you do that?”

 

          Red shrugged.

 

         “Just comes with the gig of being the friend-group advice guru. Wanna watch Moana?”

 

         “Fuck yeah I do.”


	5. sugar, spice and everything nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notall2gether said to 4dorks-1windmage-1shadow: Can you do 27 for Blue/Red? 27. “I’ve never felt like that before.”

          The first date is supposed to be all fun; at least, that’s what he’d read on the sugar dating forums.

 

          Goddesses, _sugar dating._ His mother would have kicked him out of the house if he’d ever done something like this when he was still living there. Thank gods he’d cut ties after graduation because the shaming was not something he could ever live with.

 

         And honestly? Red really needed the money. Culinary school was expensive! There were ingredients and equipment to purchase and bills to pay and cats to feed (yes, cats, plural). It would be great to have some of that burden lifted off his shoulders.

 

         He just hoped his date didn’t turn out to be a 40 year old creep.

 

         They’d agreed to meet outside the bookstore on main street. Red was bouncing on his toes as he waited, equal parts nervous and excited. His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket, and Red nearly dropped it in his haste to get it out. A text lit up on his screen, under the name “Blue(?)” and he swiped it open.

 

_‘That u in the red jacket?’_

 

          Red looked up and glanced over his shoulder, frowning when he only saw a few couples walking down the sidewalk. The phone buzzed in his hand again.

 

         ‘ _Look the other way lmao’_

 

         “Oh.” He murmured out loud, before looking up. A tall blonde man raised his hand in greeting as he walked towards him, and Red’s jaw dropped.

 

          Definitely not a 40 year old creep. He hadn’t expected this.

 

          Blue grinned a lopsided, white-toothed grin as he stopped in front of Red. He was dressed in that effortless way that Red knew from private boarding school was the result of having an army of personal stylists handy; black combat boots, white jeans and a v-neck sweater, a dark blue blazer slung over his shoulders  and a checkered black and white scarf looped casually around his neck. He stood straight, a good half-foot taller than Red, but strangely he wasn’t intimidated.

 

          “You’re Red right? The jacket’s not just a coincidence?” Blue asked, his voice deep and teasing. Red let out a breath.

 

          “Nope!” He replied with a surprising amount of grace. “That’s me! You’re Blue, right?”

 

          “Yeah.” Blue lifted his hand in what looked like was going to be a handshake, before stopping himself and then continuing the motion to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’ve never done this before? A handshake seems too formal.”

 

           Red giggled, pink tinting his cheeks. “No- that’s okay. I’m a little awkward about this too. I’m okay with a hug if you are!”

 

           At that, Blue laughed nervously, a horribly endearing sound. “I’m- definitely okay with that, yeah.” He said, and then winced. “That sounded, a little too eager?”

 

           “What, no, come here!” Red reached up, wrapping his arms around Blue’s shoulders. A second later Blue leaned a bit more into it, wrapping his arms securely around Red’s waist.

 

           He was...really warm, and smelled like a dark, woody scented cologne. Red gave it a few more seconds, and then pulled back with a grin. He couldn’t help but notice Blue’s hesitation to let go.

 

          “Um.” Blue’s face was red. “We should...uh- dinner?”

 

          “Absolutely!” Red nodded, and they walked down the street together.

 

         The restaurant was just shy of black-tie, and one that Red had wanted badly to go to for a while now (he couldn’t help it- he loved to cook and he loved to eat). He spent the entire first course chatting excitedly about everything, more at Blue than with Blue, although the other didn’t seem to mind. He talked about the food (passionately critiqued some of it, admittedly), which led to talking about culinary school and then his dreams of opening a cafe when he graduated, which inexplicably led to a passionate dissertation on how Cooking Mama should have made it into the new Smash game.

 

        The waiter brought some wine with the second course, and Red sheepishly realized he’d been talking the whole time.

 

        “I’m sorry- I should have asked about your interests or something.” Red chuckled nervously

 

         Blue sat a little straighter in his chair and shook his head with that lopsided grin from before.

 

         “Are you kidding? My life’s boring by comparison. You could talk about quantum physics and I wouldn’t lose interest. Although I’d have no idea what you’d be talking about- at least I understand food.” They both laughed at that.

 

         “Still, I’d like to know what you like to do too!” Red chirped. Blue glanced down at his wine glass, swirling the liquid as he thought about it.

 

          “My family owns a stretch of private beach,” He said, glancing up at Red’s eager face. “I like to go surfing when we take vacations. Unfortunately I don’t get to do a lot of the stuff I’d like to actually do other than that.”

 

          Red frowned as Blue elaborated somewhat shyly. He came to three conclusions: 1) Blue desperately needed some warm good food and as much of it as Red could cook for him; 2) Blue also desperately needed a fuck-ton of physical affection; and 3) Red really hated Blue’s dad, and he hadn’t even met him yet.

 

         “I’m going to cook for you.” He announced when Blue ran out of things to say.

 

         “You’re going to- what?”

 

         “I’m going to cook for you! No offense, but you, my good sir, are in serious need of some home-cooked meals. And some cuddling. Maybe a lot of cuddling.” Red said sternly. Blue laughed.

 

         “Aren’t we supposed to save that for the second date?” He asked.

 

         Oh right. Red forgot. He sat down sheepishly.

 

         “Ah- shit sorry. I made that awkward.” Blue winced, lifting up a hand.

 

         “N-no, I forgot, that’s my bad.”

 

         The check came and went, and as Blue and Red left the restaurant and re-entered the chilly autumn air, Red instinctively leaned into Blue’s body heat. Without thinking, Blue wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they looked at each other, startled, before Red shrugged and pressed into the embrace.

 

        “Well- I’ve never felt like that before.” Blue admitted as they walked down main street.

 

        “Felt like what?”

 

        “Uh- like- I enjoyed someone’s company I guess? Someone other than my mom- goddesses that sounds lame.” Blue snorted at the thought, and Red smiled.

 

         “No it doesn’t! It’s sweet that you love your mom!”

 

         “Yeah well, you wouldn’t believe how much that gets me pegged as a mama’s boy.”

 

         “That’s not a bad thing!”

 

         “No,” Blue said as he hailed down a taxi. “It’s not.”

 

          Blue opened the door for him and then stood there for a second before fumbling for his wallet, red coloring his cheeks.

 

          “Thanks- uh- for tonight?” He fumbled, suddenly looking in any direction that wasn’t at Red. It was adorable. “I mean- I had a good time so- next time?”

 

          Red smiled. “Definitely.”

 

          He didn’t comment as Blue passed him a 100 Rupee note, only leaned up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He slipped into the taxi before Blue could react, glancing out the rear window as the taxi drove away.

 

          Blue stared after him with a hand on his cheek.

 

         ‘ _Oh fuck,_ ’ Red thought. ‘ _There’s going to be a “next time”._ ’


	6. Vine References for Days Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to 4dorks-1windmage-1shadow: 20 for Blue/Shadow? Maybe? (Sorry I know I have weird ships) “Is that really the best insult you could come up with?

        “Is that really the best insult you could come up with?”

 

         Blue’s eyebrows had disappeared behind his bangs, possibly still rising to the heavens for all Shadow knew. They stared each other down, Shadow leaning back into his chair with his hands behind his head.

 

         “Bitch did I stutter? You throw shit at me, your mom automatically becomes a ho.” Shadow deadpanned, smirking as he kicked his feet up into Blue’s lap.

 

          Disgusted, Blue shoved them off, wrinkling his nose at Shadow.

 

          “You got that from a vine. I’m a moron, not a dumb-ass.”

 

          “Remind me the difference again?”

 

          “Moron is for common sense. Dumb-ass is for disconnected from reality entirely. Stupid is for conservatives.”

 

           Shadow cackled, resting his elbow on his knee and his hand in his chin. He raised an eyebrow at Blue, lips quirking into his signature wicked grin.

 

            “Come up with that all by yourself?” He jeered, causing Blue to level him with a glare.

 

            “I came up with that with your help, dumb-ass.” Blue scowled, throwing a crumpled up piece of notebook paper at Shadow’s head and missing entirely.

 

            “Whoever threw that paper, you’re mom’s a ho!”

 

            “What do you _mean_ ‘whoever,’ it was clearly fucking _me_????”

 

             “It, as in the clown, was _fucking_ you?”

 

             “Ughhhhhhhh.”


	7. that one rihanna song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to 4dorks-1windmage-1shadow: 46 for Blue/Vio??? 46. “If you’re looking for forgiveness, you’ve come to the wrong place.”

          It started out as it always did when Blue and Vio had a fight. Vio insulted Blue’s intelligence in response to something Blue had done or said; Blue insulted Vio’s intelligence right back, insinuating the exact opposite spectrum of offense.

 

          _Vio was so smart it made him unable to act like a_ normal _fucking person-_ maybe _if he stopped hiding his nose in a book  he would actually_ make _friends instead of lose them._

 

          _He had_ plenty _of fucking friends,_ thank you very much _. Maybe if Blue picked_ up _a book once in a while, he’d gain enough brain cells to actually_ see _that._

 

           This song and dance between them had been done plenty of times before, but never too harshly, never enough to truly hurt feelings. As much as Vio thought that Blue could use some book smarts and common sense, and as much as Blue thought Vio needed to get out and live, they’d never gone far enough to really alienate each other.

 

           This time though? It was Vio who took it too far. He almost didn’t realize what he’d said, too caught up on the high of the venom he was lacing into his words, on rendering Blue finally speechless. He didn’t realize it until well after Blue had turned and stormed off, shaking like a leaf; and even then, he thought, _‘Well, he’ll get over it?’_

 

           Red called him two hours later.

 

          “You need to apologize to him.” He’d never heard Red so angry before. “He fucking called me- Vio he was _crying._ I’ve never heard Blue cry before. You need to _get off your ass_ and _apologize_ to him before I come to your house, _beat your ass to kingdom come,_ and then drag you to him.”

  


          It was all he said before he hung up and despite Vio’s very reasonable doubt that Red could ‘ _beat his ass to kingdom come,’_ he believed Red would do it. Or at least, Red would try.

 

          He knocked on the door when he got to Blue’s house, out of breath from running. Tried the knocker when there was no answer, and tried the doorbell after that. After the third ring he got a text.

 

           _‘If you’re looking for forgiveness, you’ve come to the wrong place.’_

 

_'Let me in. Red said you were crying.’_

 

_‘So what if I was? Do you really think I want to see you after that fucking- shitty thing you said’_

 

          _‘No. But I went too far. Let me in so I can apologize to you face to face’_

 

           The door lock clicked open and Vio scrambled to push it open and squeeze into the house before Blue had a chance to change his mind.

 

            “I meant what I said.” Blue had his back to Vio, flopping onto the couch.

 

             “I-” Vio started. “It would be...extremely shitty of me to expect forgiveness after that- as you put it- shitty thing I said.” The words came out quiet and awkward. He could feel his shoulders hunching reflexively as he pulled into his metaphorical shell. Admitting when he was wrong had never been his strong suit.

 

             “It was beyond shitty, Vi, I think we can both agree on that.” Blue sat up, crossing his arms and pointedly not looking at Vio. “I- we can’t do this anymore.”

 

             “We can’t-” Vio blinked. “What?”

 

              “This fighting thing- it’s not,” Blue huffed a short sigh. “It’s not healthy. We need to either figure our shit out or....see other people.”

 

               Vio sat, primly, in the armchair he usually occupied while barging in on Blue’s overly neat home. He stared at Blue, taking in his red rimmed eyes and the angry way his jaw was set (he suspected, to hide his trembling lips).

 

               “I don’t think you’re stupid.” He said finally, quietly. “I think you lack common sense, but I don’t- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go as far as I did. I shouldn’t have even- opened my mouth.”

 

                “Vio.” Vio blinked, looking up at Blue and oh- fuck, was he choking up while he was talking? His throat felt tight. Blue’s expression was unreadable and Vio’s hands shook.

 

                Finally, Blue sighed. “I forgive you, but it’s not okay.”

 

                 Vio let out a nervous, breathless laugh. “I understand. If you want to break up-”

 

                “Fuck dude, no!” Blue stood up as he protested, before remembering himself and attempting to look disinterested. “I mean- I was just repeating what Red said.”

 

                “You know he’s right. Right?”

 

                “Yeah, he’s right, doesn’t mean I have to listen to him.”


	8. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to 4dorks-1windmage-1shadow: 21 with Red, Blue and Green 21. “I just want one nice picture of us!”

          Catching those good good pics of his boys was the hardest thing for Red to do. He could get them to eat his cooking all day long (which, they technically did because Blue didn’t cook often and Green limited himself to mac and cheese because he burned everything else), but getting one good picture out of either of them was like trekking up a mountain.

 

           Blue always covered his face or turned away when Red broke out the phone- not in a “I’m camera shy” kind of way, but more of a “I’m too cool for selfies” kind of way. The only time Red managed to catch him unawares was when he was half-asleep and too tired to remember to cover his face.

 

            In fact, the amount of sleepy selfies he had was ridiculous, but he’d very much like for everyone to be awake in at least one pic.

 

            Green, on the other hand, was an avid memer when caught on camera- if memer in this case means “dabs no matter the situation”. Red had to be sneakier with him- catching him off guard with a kiss or more sleepy selfies were usually the way to go.

 

            Getting the both of them together, with Red, in the same picture, taking it seriously? Nigh impossible.

 

             And so he’s here.

 

             “Guuuuuyyyyyysssss! I just want one nice picture of us!” Red pouted, giving both of his boys the meanest puppy dog eyes he could conjure. He’d cornered them in his kitchen while Blue was in the middle of washing the dishes and Green was making a bowl of cereal (really? It was 3 in the afternoon Green!).

 

               “What do you mean?” Green asked as he put the milk back into the fridge. “You’ve got like a million selfies with us in them.”

 

              “Yeah, selfies I have to take when you’re barely awake and or not expecting it! And I don’t have any with both of you together!”

 

               “Yeah you do, Vio sent me one that you sent him last week.” Blue said, not looking up from his work.

 

               “You were hiding your face,” Red stomped his foot, causing Blue to give him an amused glance. “And Green was dabbing!”

 

               Green winced. “It’s funny!”

 

              “I want a serious one!” Red crossed his arms, dropping the pout and glaring at both of them. Blue sighed, and dried his hands on a dish towel.

 

               “C’mon Red, stop glaring.” He said, as crossed the kitchen to drop a kiss on Red’s forehead. “We’ll take a picture with you. A serious one.”

 

               “Will you stop hiding your face so much?”

 

               “No promises.”

 

              “Blue!!”

 

               Green sidled up behind Red and lifted him up, the shorter letting out an indignant squawk.

 

              “Not gonna stop dabbing,” He said. “But if it makes you happy I’ll do it less.”

 

              Blue hummed. “I don’t know. The pouting was pretty cute.”

 

             “Hey nerds. Will you please just take the picture?” Red deadpanned, giving him the most level stare that he could while dangling from Green’s arms (damn his tall-ass boyfriends) like a grumpy, but adorable cat.

 

              Both of them laughed, and Green handed Blue his phone, and his tallest boy made bunny ears behind Green’s head, and Red couldn’t help but giggle. Then, just as Blue clicked the little circle he turned his head and smushed his lips up against Red’s cheek.

 

              Red gasped. “You cheated!”

 

            “Nah, I just improvised.” Blue handed Green his phone, and Green set Red down on his feet.

 

            “By the way, I’m only sending you this after I get about a million kisses a day.” Green joked, and Red whirled around to punch him gently in the shoulder.

 

            “Traitor! I already give you a million kisses a day!”

 

            “Guess we’ll have to make it a billion then.” Blue said, ruffling Red’s hair before returning to the dishes.

 

             “Nooo!!!!!”

  
             Green sent him the picture about an hour later, and Red, giddy with his victory, immediately made it his lockscreen (and also sent it to Vio with the caption ‘i got ‘em’).


	9. In Which Red Tries to Hoard Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to 4dorks-1windmage-1shadow: If youre still taking them, 41 with Red/Vio? if thats ok? 41. “Don’t you think this has gone a little too far?”

            Vio opens his front door to three more cats than he had when he left.  
  
            “Red.”  
  
            “Vio!” Red springs up from his seat on the couch, one of the cats that Vio remembered having before he left (Goblin, as he was affectionately named), leaping out of his lap as he did so.  
  
            “Red.” Vio deadpans again, deftly nudging the cats out of the way with his foot as he closes the door.   
  
            “Vio?” When he looks up, Red has a guilty little expression on his face that tells Vio he knows exactly what he did.  
  
            “Don’t you think this has gone a little too far?” Vio asks, tossing his keys into the bowl on the side table and then gesturing towards the three new cats.  
  
            Red pouts. “But Viooooooo!!!! They were so cute!!! And the shelter didn’t have any room for them!!!”  
  
            Vio sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Goblin presses up against his legs, purring, and he leans down to scoop up the skinny thing, smoothing his hands over the cats fleshy skin.   
  
            “We already have three cats Red, and they’re a handful as it is.”  
  
            “I wasn’t going to keep them!”  
  
            “That’s exactly what you said about Belladonna.”  
  
            “So?”  
  
            “And what you said about Bartleby!”  
  
            “We’re the only ones who appreciate how round he is!”  
  
            “And what you said about Goblin…?” Vio’s voice turns teasing, and Red’s face turns red.  
  
            “He’s ugly and you love him.”  
  
            Goblin purrs in Vio’s arms, as if he knows he’s being talked about. Vio supposes he can’t argue with that.  
  
            “We’re going to get them homes or give them back to the shelter when they get some space, I promise.” Red says, giving Vio a pleading look.   
  
            Damn it. He should be stronger than this but Red’s got him wrapped around his pinkie finger.  
  
            “Fine.”


End file.
